


[宅总中心向]你去过巴黎吗？

by CreamOnGreenland



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamOnGreenland/pseuds/CreamOnGreenland
Summary: 一个大纲文，宅总中心向，含微量RF。有我流OOC，请谨慎食用。
Relationships: Harold Finch & John Reese





	[宅总中心向]你去过巴黎吗？

**你去过巴黎吗？**

Harold十八岁，住在爱荷华小县城

小县城里零星有几个和他同岁的青年，县城晚上没有夜生活，Harold不琢磨奇奇怪怪的小机器时就和他们一起上街溜达

冬夜很冷，县城马路上空荡荡的，他们站在便利店门口扯淡，感到一丝寂寞。有个人说：你们去过巴黎吗？巴黎一年四季都很热闹

另一个说：你怎么可能从县城去巴黎呢？巴黎那么远

话说出口大家都沉默。Harold想了想，拨通店门口的公用电话，说：我知道怎么去巴黎

他吹了很长一声信哨，话筒里传来热热闹闹的法语。话筒被震惊的男孩们传来传去，每个人听一遍话筒里巴黎人说的法语，快乐地大笑：哥，你这可太酷了

没高兴多久，Harold就被警长叫走了。警长叫他把爹领回去，说你爹的阿尔茨海默越来越严重了，今天又在树林里走丢，你一个人照看不好他，就把他送到养老院里去吧

他回家，看着自己的父亲，心想：我要能造一个机器就好了，它知道一切，能一直听着他，看着他，帮他记住重要的事，这样我就不用离开他，把他送进养老院

他爹像能读懂Harold的心思，问：你还在琢磨那个机器吗？

Harold有点烦，转移话题说，再这样下去，我必须把你送进养老院了

两个男人一起发愁。最后他爹让步，说：送就送吧，机器就别琢磨了，不要创造自己无法控制的东西。你这么聪明，应该去上大学，不该被我困在农场里种一辈子地

Harold像所有十八岁的年轻人一样，听了这种话就烦，说：我自己有主意。你去睡吧

后来Harold犯了事，只好变换了假身份，离开县城去上大学。走之前他去养老院看望父亲，他已经不记得自己的儿子了

Harold在大学里最好的朋友叫Nathan，Nathan家很有钱，他去过巴黎

他问Nathan，巴黎是什么样的

Nathan说就那样呗，很繁华，小偷很多，美女也多，我妈每次去都买一堆漂亮衣服回来

Harold能想象到最繁华的地方是纽约，他又问Nathan，比起纽约呢？

Nathan拧起眉头想一会儿，说：不太一样

Harold大学毕业那年攒了点钱，买了一张去巴黎的机票。他走在巴黎的大街上，看着来来往往陌生的面孔，听着陌生的语言，觉得这些…也就是人而已。他只有在看见街头的公用电话时有些兴奋，想打个电话给爱荷华的朋友，告诉他们，自己真的来巴黎了

但是他不能打。他离开了县城，永远回不去了

一周后他从巴黎回来，Nathan问他，喜欢巴黎吗？

Harold委婉地说，和我想象的不太一样

Nathan哈哈大笑，搂住他的肩膀：我就说吧，旧大陆的风景没什么意思，哪比得上我们正在创造的新世界？Harold，我们的技术会改变世界的，那个时候，巴黎也将改头换面

Harold觉得他吹过头了，很不好意思，拿鼠标打他

他谈恋爱之后，女友是画家，标准的文艺女青年。他们聊起巴黎，女友湛蓝的眼睛发光，跟他讲卢浮宫里自己喜欢的每一幅画，列举艺术家的名字

Harold微笑着仔仔细细地听，默记她提到的每一个名字

在她说话的空隙，他说：我之前去巴黎，从没想过巴黎是如此美丽的地方

女友意犹未尽：巴黎就是很美啊，意大利的热内亚也很美。我大学去热内亚交换过一个学期，那半年里过着梦一般的日子

Harold一边盘算什么时候送她提到的那些艺术品到纽约展览，一边假装漫不经心地说：那以后要去巴黎度蜜月吗？还是你更喜欢热内亚？

女友脸红了

Harold经常在图书馆工作到半夜，有时是为了陪出外勤的下属。为免后半夜监视时睡着，他和下属经常在耳麦里漫无边际的闲聊

有一个特别漫长的夜晚，号码是个年轻姑娘，看似在收拾行李准备外出，收拾了很久，他们只能等。等待时他问下属：Reese先生，你去过巴黎吗？

下属想了一会儿，一时间耳麦里只有呼吸声，许久才说：做CIA时去过一次，在巴黎杀了两三个人吧

Harold一晚上都没再接他的话头。

下一次他和下属见面，对方大概是自知理亏，格外柔情似水地暗示他：上次去热内亚的度假非常美妙，下次有休假，要一起去巴黎吗？

Harold放下手里一摞书，慎重地思考这个提议。

他发现不知从何时起，巴黎失去了对自己的吸引力

现在走在巴黎的街头，他只能看到满街的监控摄像头，每一个角落，每一道路口，和纽约，和伦敦，和莫斯科，和每个城市一样，遍布他的眼睛，他的耳朵。整个世界已然在他手上，他却诚惶诚恐、避之不及

他能在任何时候知道发生在巴黎任何地方的任何事情，甚至包括未来即将发生的事。他知道巴黎有很多美丽的东西，也有更多丑陋的东西，它们谁也离不了谁。现在他什么都知道了，但巴黎已经不再是巴黎了

Harold摇摇头，一瘸一拐地把书放到书架上，说：我去过了。上次就是问问

Harold晚年罹患阿尔茨海默症，他对诊断结果不感到十分意外。他的脑子日复一日的，变成一个曾经十分精密灵活，现在数据却在逐渐毁损的机器。

他被送到养老院时，他们问他是谁，他一时间说不上来。他曾有一系列完美无缺的假身份，他不记得其中任何一个是他

他结结巴巴地告诉医生，他叫Harold。他们了然地让他入住

Harold在养老院最后的日子过的十分宁静。他偶尔观鸟，但想不起来自己为什么深爱着这项活动；他是一个安静且有礼貌、讨人喜欢的病人，平日做的最多的活动是拆解手头能拿到的任何小机械，又忘记自己为什么拆开它，将它拼起来，周而复始。

那个冬天他病得格外的重，眼看撑不到春天。好不容易出了太阳，他坐在廊下昏昏欲睡。小护士叫他接电话，他不记得有谁会打给他

接起电话，先是一阵噪音，随后在离话筒很远的地方，有个少年带着笑意说：我知道怎么去巴黎

后面是一段叽叽喳喳的外语。

外语结束，电话就挂断了，留下阵阵忙音

Harold觉得这个少年的声音异常熟悉，他举着话筒，想了好久，却想不起来他究竟是谁。

Fin.


End file.
